Moonlit Madness
by Omega Overlord
Summary: The strangest things of all time have always happened under a full moon. Here is the latest addition to that great list. Larxene Saix oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts portrayed within… even if I did I'm not sure I would have this happen.

Larxene, The Savage Nymph, was standing at the Altar of Naught. After coming up here for several unrelated reasons she thought she got why Xemnas made this his 'moping' spot. The place was utterly depressing, sure the view was incredible but you were constantly reminded that the entire view was nothingness. Seriously… if she stood up here as much as Xemnas did, she would probably start to crack to. Her reason for being up here now was less than innocent though. Being bored and behaving was definitely not her strong suit, hence the reason she was greasing both the stairs and the platform in preparation of Xemnas's arrival. She knew it would be suicide to actually watch Xemnas take a fall… but seeing a huge bump on his head the next day would be worth the effort.

She heard a portal open behind her, she instantly froze. She had been caught red-handed with a rag and a bucket of grease.

She put her hands up and looked straight ahead, "I uh… It's not what it looks like."

The voice was not that of the Superior, "Then explain to me what exactly it is, Larxene."

She turned around and saw the scarred visage of Saix, whom she referred to as 'Xemnas's lapdog', "I was uh… cleaning! Yeah."

Saix spoke in his monotone voice, "…Larxene, you are a very bad liar."

She got defensive, "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

Saix stood still for a moment… his weapon, Lunatic, appeared in his hand, and two berserker nobodies appeared behind him.

Saix speaks three words, "Clean it up."

Though tempted to just flee and leave the cleaning to Saix, she knew he would simply leave the grease and allow Xemnas to be injured, thus allowing him to be as brutal as he wanted to when dealing with her.

Her complaint sounded stupidly petulant, even to her, "I don't have a mop."

Saix snapped his fingers, one of the berserkers vanished momentarily only to appear moments later holding a mop in its free hand.

As the berserker tosses her the mop Saix smirks, "Get to work… maid."

She bit her tongue on the insult she was tempted to throw back. Up here, in full view of the moon, Saix could go berserk in less than second. Compared to that level of power she was a match held to a bonfire.

Over the next hour she cleaned every up every inch of the grease she had spread… not to mention every other inch of the damn Altar. She was sure that Saix was getting some kind of sick amusement out of this but she couldn't tell anything from his expression. The guy's face was an immovable and expressionless wall. Saix made no other comments than the 'maid' remark, only pointing when she slowed down.

She finished and threw the mop off of the Altar like a javelin, "Happy now?"

Saix nodded, "Yes. Now don't do it again."

The Lunar Diviner promptly turned on a dime and walked through a portal. Both of his berserkers vanished along with him.

She commented, mostly to herself, "Well that was impersonal…"

With her fun ruined she began the long walk back to her room, she didn't really feel like using a portal at the moment.

During the night:

She was awoken by the sound of someone kicking her door down. She gives a scream of anger at the intrusion (she slept in the nude). Demyx was covering his eyes and talking.

The idiot was blabbering, "Larxene, we got to go! There's gonna be an explosion!"

She slipped into her underwear while shouting, "And why is there an explosion going on in the middle of the night???"

Demyx turned around, facing away from her, "Someone started a chain-reaction in Vexen's lab by mixing a few blue chemicals."

She had a thought, "…It was you!"

Demyx whirled around and witnessed her putting a shirt on, "Yeah it was. Kill me later, right now we don't have the time. There are three minutes until this place blows and portals aren't working!"

Without waiting another second Demyx sprints away. If there was one positive thing she could think of about Demyx, it was the fact that the guy could run. The guy might have been stupid but even he wouldn't have had the guts to lie to her outright. She grabbed her coat and zipped it as she ran, careful not to kick her legs up too high else the men might realize that she had no pants under her coat. That would unleash a storm of remarks that she just did not want to deal with at the moment. She kept a mental record of how long she had until the explosion, according to Demyx. At the two minute mark she realized that she wasn't running fast enough so she ignored all decency and began to sprint. Had there been a guy behind her at the moment she would have killed him the instant she was safe from the blast.

As her internal count down hit fifteen seconds she knew she wouldn't make it to the front door in time, so she did the next best thing, jump out of the nearest window. As she climbed up onto the sill however, the blast shook the entire castle and shot her most unceremoniously from her perch out into the void. As she fell, she tumbled. She saw part of a blue head of hair and a scar before the shockwave from the castle's destruction caught up to her and she lost conciousness.

After an unknown amount of time she slowly started to wake. She groaned and rubbed her head against her hands in a futile attempt to quash a headache. There was another groan from somewhere nearby, her head swiveled about but she couldn't see anyone else.

There was a tap on her hip and the muffled sound of Saix's voice, "Larxene? Would you mind standing soon?"

Her eyes followed the line of Saix's arm… across the ground… she couldn't see his shoulder under a drape of black cloth…………… her woozy mind realized in a flash what that black cloth was, it was the lower half of her coat. She was kneeling over Saix, straddling his chest, and she had no pants on beneath. The Lunar Diviner was currently getting an unobstructed view of her panties. She let out a shrill, very girlish, scream and shot off of Saix, then ran back a few steps.

Saix slowly stood and dusted himself off, "Thank you."

Saix was calm? HOW WAS HE CALM??????? He was standing there, giving her that same uncaring expression as always. Not even a hint of embarrassment was visible in his face. She heard footsteps approaching, pure alarm coursed through her mind. She was sure that Saix would soon divulge every minute detail that he had seen… she didn't know if she could handle that much humiliation.

Zexion walked around the corner of the street, "…I heard a scream, what was the cause?"

Saix opened his mouth, she drew herself up in preparation of a humiliating string of words, he spoke, "Larxene was simply thrown by the blast. I happened to be here to catch her."

Zexion nodded, not many dared to question anything Saix said, "Very well. Xemnas is over this way."

Zexion began to walk back the way he had come. Saix looked over at her and gestured for her to follow. She was still a bit dazed by the fact that Saix had lied to save her torment, so she followed without a snappy comment.

They both followed Zexion back through the winding streets to the square in front of the Memory Skyscraper. Xemnas was leaning against the steps of the skyscraper, looking a bit less calm than he usually was. The unfortunate Demyx was currently getting beaten by both Lexaeus and Xaldin.

Xemnas saw all three of them enter the square, "Good… all accounted for. As all of you know our home has suffered… considerable damage. Until the castle has righted itself the old mansion in Twilight town will have to do. Any questions?"

Vexen was the only one to speak, "May I kill the idiot who destroyed my lab?"

Xemnas shook his head somberly, "No… but he will not go unpunished. Saix!"

The Lunar Diviner bares his teeth in a demonic grin, "With pleasure."

Vexen turns to Demyx with a smirk, "I think this is the part where you start running for your life."

Demyx took the hint and ran off into the dark city. Saix casually started to follow.

Axel raised his hand, "Uh… boss man, I just had a thought. There aren't that many rooms in the mansion. Who's going to sleep where?"

Xemnas stands and begins to walk towards Twilight Town, "Solve that issue however you wish. Just know that the White Room is mine."

Axel sighs, "Typical of the boss to call the only room that isn't wrecked… how are we gonna do this? Draw straws?"

Luxord snaps his fingers and six pairs of cards appear in his hands, "How about something simpler? Just draw the card of your bunkmate."

Axel shoots out, "All who get dibs on NOT being in the same room as Saix say aye!"

There was a simultaneous chorus of 'aye' from everyone else. She was perhaps a second too slow on the draw.

Axel gives her one of his utterly infuriating looks, "Glad that's settled. Now both of our sadist, bi-polar, psychopaths are under one roof."

She looked around in a vain attempt at sympathy. Only relief that Saix wouldn't be THEIR bunkmate was visible. She didn't pay attention to how the guys broke up the rooms after that. She wandered off to the side of the square, by the Facture Crossing. She heard some panicked footsteps and stuck out her arm, clothslineing Demyx in one swift movement.

Saix stepped out of the alley behind Demyx and looked down at the twitching body of the Nocturne, "…Nice one."

She felt a smirk tug at the corners of her mouth, "Thanks."

Saix looked over to where the guys had resorted to pulling straws at last, "I assume I and the Superior will be bedding alone."

She looked up at Saix uneasily, "…There aren't enough rooms for that. Xemnas called the White Room but…" She trailed off, not quite comfortable with what she had been about to say.

Saix looked down at her, " 'But' what? Wait…" A smirk played across his face for a second, "They stuck you with me, didn't they?"

She nodded, "I think Axel's words were, 'both of the sadist, bi-polar, psychopaths'."

Saix chuckled and started to walk away, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She called after him, "Where are you going?"

Saix looks over his shoulder but keeps walking, "While they are still debating who sleeps in the same room as whom, the rooms themselves are up for grabs. I would personally like one with a veranda."

She sees his point and hurries after him. Going though the void beneath Twilight Town was her least favorite activity but… if she wanted to have a bed she really didn't have a choice. The place wasn't threatening it was just… too empty. Saix of course was not bothered by the journey; he walked through looking straight ahead with an implacable stride. She attempted to emulate him with only a small degree of success.

Saix found his veranda and stuck with the room, leaving her freedom to pilfer the best of the furniture from the other ruined rooms. As fortune would have it, the room itself was in relatively good shape. The only rickety thing in it was an old chandelier. After about another hour she heard the other men arrive… and took a good deal of pleasure from their disappointed moans at the state of living they would have to deal with.

Later that night:

She awoke with a start as a cold breeze cut through the room. Even through her coat she could feel it (she had opted for caution this night and gone to bed fully clothed). The glass door to the veranda was flung wide open and the breeze was coming in from there.

She got up and grumbled to herself, "Why did Saix have to leave the door open?"

She was about to slam the glass shut when she saw something that made her pause… it was Saix, arms raised to the full moon. Bathed in its eerie light Saix almost seemed… beautiful. Completely at odds with the person he was while berserking.

Saix lowered his arms and spoke, "You may join me if you choose."

She took the offer and sat on the railing in front of him, looping her foot around one of the vertical bars to prevent a stray gust from felling her, "I was wondering… why did you lie to Zexion?"

Saix's gaze remained fixed on the moon, "Call it courtesy… or kindness if you wish. I saw no reason to humiliate you."

She searched for the right words, "Well… thank you."

Saix nodded and shot a glance down at her… then paused, blinked a few times, "……… hold still."

She was lifted by the waist up into the air, Saix held her up with one hand while carefully scrutinizing her and the moon behind her.

Saix set her back down on the railing, "My apologies, it was an odd thought."

She FELT odd, "What thought?"

Saix chuckled, "I almost thought your face looked like the moon for a moment…" He trailed off.

She shot a glance at the moon over her shoulder; the moon was the most precious thing ever to Saix… next to the heart he had lost… if he was seeing the moon in her…

She looked up at him, "Could you… do that thing you do with the moon again?"

Saix nodded and the glow from before returned.

She thought to herself, 'Bi-polar be damned.' She got up and leaned against Saix's chest, one of his arms dropped down and wrapped around her shoulders. It stayed like that for a long while… and it was the most peaceful moment of her life.


End file.
